


Rainy Days

by jUSTgAE



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jUSTgAE/pseuds/jUSTgAE
Summary: You have a crush on her, and she have a crush on you... So Why not take the chance?!
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Days

“Hyejin! Ahn Hyeeeejiiiiin!”

A running and panting Byul was calling out along the school hallway, behind her was Yongsun, who was looking pissed with her arms crossed, looking at her best friend like she was stabbing her.

“What?” Hyejin answered coldly.

“Stingy” Byul snickered “Anyway, I have a question” She said as she holds up her hand to tell Heyjin to stop for a second until she catches her breath.

“What?” Hyejin asked in a bored tone.

“Jung is your classmate at one of your subjects, right?” Byul asked with twinkling eyes.

Hyejin just looked at her with a raised brow, and a confused expression

“Jung… What was her name again?! Yong! Help me out here!” Byul looked at Yongsun and the latter just rolled her eyes and answered

“Jung Wheein” She simply said and then rolled her eyes again

Yongsun clearly likes Byul, but the latter was too dense to notice. Yong was always giving Byul the signs that she likes her, but she’s so dense like a freaking Osmium* even Hyejin was wondering how Byul doesn’t notice that Ying likes her, it was so obvious.

“So?” Hyejin started to walk

Byul and Yong followed their friend.

Hyejin is always like this, cold and bored one, while Byul and Yong were the noisy and jolly ones, especially Yong, but she’s pissed right now, so she’s staying quiet.

People are still wondering why the three of them are friends

“She’s cute.” Byul confessed, Yong almost smacked Byul’s head but she restrained herself.

Hyejin stopped on her tracks and faced her friend with squinting eyes, Byul almost bumped into her because of the sudden halt.

“So?” Hyejin raised an eyebrow

“Introduce her to us, next week” Byul said taking a step back from Hyejin; she was getting intimidated by the look the latter was giving her.

Hyejin pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

“No.” She said and started to walk again.

“Why not? Please, Hyejin. You’re the only person I know that have a connection to her” Byul pleaded

 _Connection?_ Hyejin wondered

“I already said no” She retorted

Byul pursed her lips and frowned. She stopped walking and was left behind a few steps away from Hyejin and Yong.

The latter noticed that her friend wasn’t following them so she stopped as well.

Hyejin took deep breath and then closed her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll try”

“Really?!” Byul exclaimed

Hyejin just shakes her head, rolled her eyes and started to walk again. Yong followed while glaring at Byul, leaving the latter in a wandering state.

“Hey, its weekend right? Let’s go to Yong’s place!” Byul said while chasing the two

“What? My place again? Why not your place?!”

The two started bickering where to come over the weekend but Hyejin just rolled her eyes and pretended that she doesn’t know the two of them.

After a weekend, a short-haired girl approached Hyejin, who was sitting alone in the room with her headphones on and doodling on her notebook.

“Uhm... Hyejin…”

Hyejin felt someone was near her so she looked up and saw a girl in front of her so she took off her headphones.

“Yeah?”

“Th-This is for you…”

Hyejin with a blank expression took the box of white chocolate from the girl.

She was confused

Why would someone give her chocolates? She frowned at the box and looked up again but the girl was gone.

_Have a nice day. Smile – Wheein_

No one has ever given her chocolates, let alone a box of it with a note; everyone seems to be aloof of her or afraid to be even in her way. They just think she would eat them alive.

But, just now, someone did.

Hyejin stood up and put the chocolate in her bag with a sheepish smile.

She went out of the room as she gazed upon the figure of the girl who was walking fast

Hyejin continued to walk the other way to her next class, unusually smiling.

The next day, Wheein approached Hyejin again after class and did the same as the last time they talked.

“For you, Hyejin”

Again, with a blank expression, she handed the box of mini donuts with a note and immediately left without uttering another word.

_I’m sure your smile is sweeter than this; I hope you’ll like it. – Wheein_

Hyejin placed the box in her bag.

Wheein on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear while skipping and humming along the hallway gaining weird looks from other students and a few professors.

The gift giving, or more like food giving, continued for the rest of the week.

“Hey! Hyejin! Where did those donuts and pancakes came from?” Yong asked as she sits beside Hyejin

A stack of pancakes with maple syrup inside a box was atop her desk when she came inside the classroom.

Again, it came with a note which she hid before Yong came.

_Pancakes for you Hyejin – Wheein_

It made Hyejin smile but she kept it hidden from her friends.

When she didn’t answer Yong, the latter slowly crawled her hands to get a piece of donut from the box.

Hyejin immediately smacks her hands.

“Ow! Is that how you treat your Sunbae?!” Yong frowned as she rubbed her hand “I was asking you where it came from but you were just sitting there smiling like a creep? So what’s up?” Yong added

“Just from someone” Hyejin trailed off “And I’m not smiling, by the way where’s Byul Unnie? She’s in the same class right?”

“Who’s someone and who’s smiling?” Byul appeared from nowhere.

“Speaking of the Devil.” Yong said as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Byul, who sat beside her.

“So what’s up?”

“Our precious dongsaeng here have an admirer” Yong grinned

“Wha—Seriously?! Is it from Whe-ifffshk.” Byul couldn’t continue

Hyejin hastily covered her friend’s mouth to avoid gaining attention from other students who were already inside the room. But they were already gaining enough attention from all the stuff that was on her desk.

She felt warm blood flowing up on her cheeks as she imagined how red her cheek is.

“Too loud Unnie” Hyejin frowned as Byul’s eyes widened

“You’re bvushingg” Byul tried to talk

“What?!” Hyejin raised her brow

“Take off your hands on her mouth” Yong rolled her eyes

Hyejin stared daggers at her friend as she let go of Byul’s mouth.

“I said, you’re blushing. Wow.” Byul said in awe

Hyejin rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn’t answer her grinning weird friends in front of her

“You’re not denying it? So you really have an admirer! Is it Whe—“

Yong rolled her notebook fast and smack Byul’s head before she can say Wheein’s name

“You’re so fucking loud Byul-Yi!” Yong said

Byul just looked at Yong with furrowed brows and scrunched up her nose but the latter just stuck out her tongue.

“And you’ve got some sharing to do” Yong told Hyejin

“No wa—“

And as if on cue the professor came in and greeted them, Hyejin was saved but it’s just for the time being because she knows that the two would annoy her to the core if she doesn’t speak about this food giving that was happening.

Hyejin sighed and stared daggers at her friends as they sat in silence while looking at her like she was the topic of their gossip. But remembering the pancakes and the donuts made her smile.

That afternoon, Hyejin was walking alone at the hallway heading to the room where Wheein would usually hand her gifts to her.

She went inside and found that Wheein came before her, facing her back at Hyejin.

“Jung.”

Wheein jolted and turned around

“Y-yes?”

“For you”

Hyejin, with a blank expression, handed Wheein three white roses.

The latter was confused as why the cold and silent Ahn Hyejin is all of a sudden giving her flowers. Her heart fluttered.

She was thinking about what to give Hyejin but she ended up with nothing because she has been busy attending errands for some of her professors.

She didn’t expect Hyejin to approach her this time.

“From Someone.” Hyejin said before turning back and left.

Wheein was snapped back from her daze as she stared at the walking figure of Hyejin as she closed her eyes and sniffed the flower.

As Hyejin turned around in the corner of the hallway, she stopped. She clenched her heart and took a deep breath.

“Calm down” She whispered to herself.

She took a quick glance at the short haired girl from afar, watching her as she sniffed the flowers and smiled.

Hyejin continued to walk away, with a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

One rainy afternoon, Hyejin was on the same room where Wheein would approach her but no Wheein came and handed her anything.

She frowned as she scanned her eyes along the empty hallway.

No sign of Wheein.

“Why am I even waiting for her?” Hyejin murmured.

She complained but she still took a seat and put her headphones on and waited for the girl. She doesn’t like to wait, but she did this time.

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

20 minutes

“Argh! What the hell” She groaned as she took her bag and stormed out of the room

On the other hand, Wheein was left alone in the school building because she got some errands to do after her classes, she may be busy as a student but she busier as an Org. President, so it was a normal routine for her to be left alone after their meeting, especially she wants to do things on her own.

“The rain is getting heavy” Wheein said as she stretched out her hands and felt the droplets of rain touch her palm.

Everyone around her is going home with their umbrellas and she was left with nothing.

“Why the heck did I forget to bring my umbrella today… fuck” Wheein muttered

She was shivering

A few minutes passed when someone stood beside her in silence.

She turned her head and saw Ahn Hyejin in her usual attire; an oversized hoodie , sweats and converse shoes.

Hyejin wasn’t even looking at her, not even a glance.

Her eyes widened when Hyejin took hold of the hem of her hoodie and slowly took it off.

She got a glance of Hyejin’s perfectly curved body when the latter’s shirt inside her hoodie was lifted.

When Hyejin finally taken her hoodie off, that’s when Wheein got her senses back.

“What are you doing?” Wheein got startled

That’s when Hyejin looked at her and made her wear the hoodie without even asking her permission.

“You’re shivering” Hyejin said.

“How about you?” Wheein retorted

“Hug me.”

“Wh-What?”

Hyejin took an umbrella inside her bag and opened it before looking back at Wheein and grabbed her waist.

Wheein, still in a confused state, let Hyejin be close to her.

 _Too close. It feels warm._ Wheein thought

“You’ll get wet if you’re that far” Hyejin said as she started to walk with Wheein in her arms, hugging the latter close to her body so that they won’t get wet from the rain.

Wheein blushed, her heart fluttered as to how close she was with Hyejin. Smelling her minty scent and savoring her warm body.

Wheein hesitantly wrapped her arms around Hyejin.

Luckily, her apartment is just near their University and she was accompanied there by Hyejin.

Even though they shared an umbrella, Hyejin got drenched probably because she was keeping Wheein dry as much as possible.

“Come in first” Wheein invited

“No, Thank you.”

Hyejin was about to turn around and leave but Wheein grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

“No, you should get a change of clothes, you’re drenched because of the rain, and its cold you might get sick” Wheein insisted

Hyejin just looked at her and nodded, she was ushered by Wheein into her bedroom.

She sat on a chair near the study table as Wheein rummage her closet for something to wear.

“Here. wear this” Wheein hands her a yellow oversized sweater

“I don’t like yellow” Hyejin said with a bored tone

“You don’t get to choose Ahn Hyejin, and that’s one of my favorite colors so change your clothes before you get—“

Wheein stopped talking as her jaw dropped.

Hyejin, without a warming took off her wet shirt and exposed her body in front of Wheein.

Hyejin noticed that Wheein suddenly stopped talking and she looked at her, catching her staring at her body.

She slowly went near Wheein, close and closer, step after step.

Wheein hitched her breath as she took a step back each time Hyejin steps forward; until there was nothing but the closet behind her.

Hyejin placed both her hands beside Wheein’s head, trapping the latter.

She leaned her face closer to Wheein, just inches away that she felt Hyejin’s minty breath on her face.

“Like what you’re seeing?” Hyejin smirked

Wheein looked at her eyes, as it slowly went down to Hyejin’s lips. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

She pushed Hyejin with some effort, despite having wobbly knees, before side-stepping away from her.

“Wha—no! just hurry up. I-I’ll just step out, it’s hot in here…” Wheein said as she fanned herself with her hand. “I-I mean, I’ll be heating up some water for coffee” Wheein added before going out of the room.

Wheein was obviously blushing and Hyejin noticed it.

Hyejin snickered after the door closed

“Cute.”

The rain stopped as soon as they got in Wheein’s apartment. Hyejin was cursing and thanking the rain in her head at the same time.

After changing her clothes, Wheein made her a cup of coffee to make her feel warm inside.

She wasn’t a coffee person, but Wheein’s coffee taste so good that she can’t stop sipping.

“Your coffee…” Hyejin trailed off

Wheein looked at her like a kid waiting to be complimented

“…tastes great.” Hyejin smiled

 _She smiled!_ Wheein thought

“You smiled! Oh My God! You smiled! Ahn Hyejin smiled!” Wheein blurted out.

Hyejin stopped sipping her coffer and looked at Wheein with a confused face.

“So?”

“You do know how to smile!” Wheein beamed

Hyejin just shook her head in amusement and finished her coffee as she stood up.

“I need to go”

Wheein, still grinning at the fact that she saw Hyejin smile, just nodded and ushered the latter to the door.

Just when Hyejin can say her goodbyes, Wheein suddenly kissed her cheeks.

It caught her off guard.

“Thank you,” Wheein said sincerely “and keep smiling, Hyejin. I’d love to see you smile more often”

Wheein gave Hyejin her warmest smile that can just light up the whole neighborhood, and the next thing happened so fast.

Hyejin kissed her—on the lips. It was just a peck but the feeling of Hyejin’s lips lingered on hers for a few more seconds.

“I like you.” Hyejin said. “ And you coffee, too.”

Wheein was still in a frozen state, still trying to process what just happened, her brain can’t seem to comprehend things.

“But, what about the flowers? From someone?” Wheein asked

Hyejin sighed and looked down

“No. It was really from me. I was just not… brave enough to tell you that time” Hyejin confessed

“Hyejin..”

“Wheein, I’m not good with words but I’m good with my actions. I don’t want to just tell you how I really feel, but I want to show it to you. If you just let me. Wi-Will you let me? I mean, you can think about it. I don’t know, I think I can wait—no. I will wait. I just—“

Hyejin stopped when she noticed that she was blabbering in front of Wheein.

She can’t help but blush.

“And I’m sorry for kissing you. I won’t do that again, well without your permission of course.” Hyejin scratched her nape shyly.

Hyejin was nervous that Wheein might not like what she did, or worst, Wheein would hate her for as long as she lives. She know she’s overthinking but she can’t help it.

Wheein just grinned at her. The cold and silent Ahn Hyejin confessing her feelings in front of her is a cute sight for her.

“Wow. That was the longest sentence I have ever heard from you.” Wheein said

Silence.

Every second that was passing Hyejin was growing more nervous.

_What if she rejects me? What if…_

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard the words Wheein spoke

“I like you, too”

The nervousness that was creeping all over Hyejin’s body was replaced by giddiness. She felt ecstatic. She smiled sheepishly and looked at Wheein straight in the eyes.

“T-Then, I’ll see you tomorrow…” She said as she slowly walks backwards

Before she can turn around Wheein, once again kissed her but this time it was a peck on the lips.

“Yeah. And don’t forget to bring an Umbrella! I won’t bring mine!” Wheein said as she waved Hyejin goodbye.

As she was walking away she placed her index finger on her lips and smiled like an idiot.

“I like rainy days…”

**Author's Note:**

> *Osmium - A shiny, silver metal that resists corrosion. It is the densest of all the elements and is twice as dense as lead.


End file.
